


Yellow and Turquoise: A LatulaXMituna Fanfic

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula meets up with Mituna, and asks questions about if he's okay. She never wanted to see him like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow and Turquoise: A LatulaXMituna Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad with writing about ships ^^; Just so you know just in case. Yeahhhh...

Latula was sitting outside on the bench, holding her skateboard upright, watching the darkness soon fade away. She was close to her hive, so she was prepared if the sun came up sooner than she thought. She was waiting for someone, and hopefully that someone would come. She heard what sounded like someone having a brief screaming spasm in the distance, and saw the shadow of what looked like Meenah and… Someone else. She looked back at the fading darkness in the distance, seeing Meenah approach closer, as… She couldn't say his name anymore. His head was resting on Meenah's shoulder, as Meenah shoved him onto the bench next to Latula.

"You better take care of the fella. He's scarin' the livin' heck outta everybody."

Latula looked at him, her eyes already tearing up. Meenah stormed off with that, leaving Latula with him.

"So… Tuna…" She began, setting her skateboard on the ground. Mituna looked at Latula, giving her a forced smile. None of this should be happening, she should still have her normal Captor, but no. He changed… So much… It's like his previous self never existed.

"What~?" He asked, with an enormous slur in his voice.

"You feeling OK?"

Mituna nodded, grinning.

"Hee hee hee, Yeah!"

Latula couldn't help but whimper. She couldn't believe any of this.

"Tuna… Tell the truth. Are you OK?" Tears were filling in her eyes, as she placed a hand on his. He let out a spasm- like shriek at the touch, and nodded again, smiling broadly. Latula stood up and kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on either side of Mituna's helmet, pulling it slowly off his head. She lifted up his incredibly long bangs and traced her fingers across the scars around his eyes.

"Is that… Is that OK." She asked with a sort of serious tone. He jumped, and gripped onto the bench, shaking his head back and forth. She brought herself closer to his face, watching as Mituna attempted to wipe away her tears, only to figure out that he was only rubbing the bridge of her nose, not her tear coated cheeks. He pulled his hand away, as Latula brought him into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck, trying to hold back her grief and sorrow. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you." She said as she pulled back from the kiss. Mituna's face was flushed with a dark yellow. He stared at her from under the bangs covering his eyes and watched as Latula picked up her skateboard from the bench.

"Come on, big boy. Sun's about to come out." She offered her hand to him, and watched as Mituna sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. Insisted on leaving, Latula grabbed Mituna' hand and dragged him onto the skateboard. "Hold on, Tuna bro!" She yelled as she skateboarded her way to her hive. Mituna gave a cheerful scream and wrapped his arms around her chest.

"BOOB YAH!" He shouted, making Latula laugh. Guess this was it, she would have to deal with his spasm-like behavior. She definitely was not ready for this…


End file.
